No Tittle
by BFM9093
Summary: #No summary.. Baca aja langsung, Ini KRISTAO FANFIC! DLDR! Happy reading


Tittle: No Tittle

Length: Drabble

Author: B' Fake Maknae

Cast: Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zitao

Genre: Flufi, romance.

Warning: YAOI, FLUFI GAGAL, BL, Boyxboy, no alur, EYD bermasalah, bahasa kurang di mengerti, Typo(s) dimana-mana, etc

Disclamer: KRISTAO! BUKAN MILIK SAYA MELAINKAN MILIK KTHS SEMUA :D Tapi cerita ini adalah asli milik saya, berasal dari otak yang dangkal ini jadi jangan copas.. Dan tolong di hargai apa yang susah payah saya buat.

.

.

.

.

**YAO CONTENT!**

**IF YOU HATE THAT! PLEASE DONT READ!**

.

.

.

.

~~~WYFHZT Love~~

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, Huang Zitao pemuda berkacamata yang sangat menyukai buku itu selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke perpustakaan ketimban bergaul dengan teman-teman sebayannya. Zitao sebenarnya bukan orang yang tertutup hanya saja membaca buku sudah termasuk bagian hidupnya jadi Zitao tidak bisa meninggalkan aktivitasnya itu. Setiap harinya Zitao bisa membaca lebih dari tiga buku yang tebalnya hampir 500 halaman, bayangkan betapa melelahkan itu namun tidak bagi Zitao, membaca seperti makan, jika tidak makan dia tidak akan bisa hidup.

Walaupun begitu zitao tetap memberikan waktunya untuk orang terdekatnya, seperti sekarang ia tengah menunggu sang kekasih yang memintanya untuk menunggu di perpus padahal setahu zitao sang kekasih tidak terlalu suka berada di perpus, sudah lima menit zitao menunggu tapi sang kekasih bernama lengkap Yifan itu belum juga datang, mungkin Yifan terlambat karena ada pelajaran tambahan sedikit dari gurunya, karena ini perpus maka Zitao tidak akan bosan menunggu kekasihnya karena banyak buku yang bisa ia baca sambil menunggu sang kekasih.

Zitao memutari rak-rak buku nan besar dan berjejer itu dengan teliti dan seksama, setiap judul buku yang ia lihat belum bisa menarik perhatiannya. Dan mata Zitao terhenti pada salah satu buku yang ternyata adalah sebuah novel, asal kalian tahu saja Zitao memang menyukai membaca tapi yang zitao baca bukanlah buku sejenis novel melainkan buku tentang ilmu dan sebagainya, terutama tentang sejarang dunia. Judul yang menarik perhatian zitao membuat Zitao ingin membaca apa isi dari novel itu, Zitao pun mengambil buku itu. Zitao membaca sekilas sinopsis yang ada di sampul belakang buku itu, sekilas senyum terlukis di bibir manis zitao, seperti yang ia duga, novel yang ia pilih alur ceritaya yang menarik.

Ia pun melangkah menjauh menuju ke salah satu bangku di sudut-sudut perpustakaan namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ingat sesuatu. Zitao pun berbalik dan mencari tempat lain di perpustakaan, ia melangkah menuju rak-rak besar nan tinggi di dekat jendela. Zitao tersenyum saat mendapati tempat yang tepat, ia pun duduk di lantai dingin itu sambil bersender di dinding, orang-orang tidak akan menyadari keberadaanya karena tempat yang ia pilih cukup tersudut di perpustaan dan juga tempat ini sangat nyaman, zitao bisa melihat lapangan dari jendela di sampingnya, perpustaan memang berada di lantai dua bersama kelas 12 lainnya.

Zitao menselunjurkan kedua kakinya, zi tao membuka bab pertama dari novel yang sebentar lagi ia baca, wajah Tao yang manis dan terkesan cantik nampak serius ketika membaca bait demi bait kata di dalam novel itu. Karena terlalu asik membaca novelnya ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja tampan nan tinggi berjalan menghampirinya. Namja itu hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan dasi biru yang terlihat tidak rapi dan celana panjang berwarna senada, walaupun pakaian namja itu nampak biasa bahkan terkesan tidak rapi tetap saja banyak wanita maupun namja tergila-gila padanya, tapi sayangnya namja tampan itu sudah terikat sepenuhnya dengan seorang namja manis bermarga Huang yang kini tengah sibuk membaca sebuah buku.

Yifan, nama namja itu menghentikan langkahnya saat sudah berada tepat di depan pemuda manis itu. Yifan melipat kedua tangannya sesaat sebelum dengan tiba-tiba saja ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan pelan ke atas pangkuan Zitao hingga membuat Zitao terlonjak kaget menyebabkan buku yang ia pegang jatuh mengenai kepala Yifan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Yifan-ge?"tanya Zitao kawatir, ia segera mengambil buku yang menutupi wajah Yifan. Yifan mengusap dahinya yang memerah, nampak jelas di mata Yifan bahwa Tao begitu bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan."Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."jawab Yifan lembut, Yifan mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap lembut pipi chubby sang kekasih, ia mencubitnya pelan membuat Zitao mengaduh sakit dengan ekspresi begitu menggemaskan."Appo ge~"Rintih Zitao sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah. Yifan terkekeh pelan, Yifan mengubah posisinya menjadi miring ke arah perut Zitao, Yifan memeluk perut Zitao erat membuat sang empunya kegelian saat merasakan hembusan nafas samar Yifan mengenai kulit perut yang terlapis kemeja polos berwarna putih itu."Hihihihi geli gege.. hentikan gege! Geli! Hihihi Yifan-ge hentikan~!"Zitao memeluk perutnya, berusaha untuk melindungi perutnya dari hembuan nafas Yifan namun sayangannya Yifan keburu menahan tangan Zitao. Yifan tanpa aba-aba bangkit dari rebahannya, masih dengan memegang kedua tangan zitao erat.

Yifan menyeringai tipis melihat posisinya yang menghimpit Zitao. Zitao masih belum sadar dengan posisinya yang bisa di bilang sangat berbahaya."Sudah lama kita tidak sedekat ini.. Iyaakan.. peach?"

Glek

Zitao menelan ludahnya susah saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata cokelat almond milik Yifan. Deru nafas Zitao terdengar tidak beraturan saat tahu bahwa posisinya sekarang tengah di impit Kris di antara tubuhnya dan tembok."Gege kau mau apa?"tanya Zitao polos. Yifan mengusap pipi kanan Zitao lembut, beralih ke belahan bibir peach milik Zitao, sungguh pemandangan yang ia lihat sekarang sangatlah indah dan begitu menggoda tapi Yifan sadar tempatnya sekarang tidaklah tepat untuk melakukan hal yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Chup

Yifan mencium kilas bibir Zitao,"Tidak ada peach.. Kau lanjutkan saja membacamu dan aku berbaring di pangkuanmu.."Yifan memberikan senyum yang sangat manis pada Zitao. Sedangkan Zitao hanya diam dengan mata terbuka dan wajah yang merah seperti tomat.

Yifan pun kembali berbaring dengan kepala di pangkuan Tao. Tao menepuk wajahnya cepat berusaha menyadarkan diri dari fantasy liarnya sesaat, ia pun segera membuka kembali novel yang sempat tertunda ia baca. Sedangkan Yifan mulai memejamkan matanyaa, niatnya dari awal memang untuk tidur dengan posisi seperti saat ini, karena menurut Yifan posisi tidur seperti sangat ia sukai karena ada Tao disisnya. Mereka berdua bisa melakukan hal yang mereka suakai bersama-sama, seperti Yifan yang sangat suka tidur makanya itu ia meminjam pangkuan Zitao untuk menjadi bantalnya sedangkan Zitao begitu menyukai buku dan apa yang di lakukan Yifan tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan membacanya saja tapi zitao tetap merasa terganggu karena jantungnya terus berpacu dengan sangat cepat, membuatnya sulit fokus membaca novelnya.

Waktu luang seperti ini memang sangat sulit mereka dapatkan, tapi itu tidak menjadi beban untuk keduanya. Karena Yifan dan Zitao sadar, apapun mereka lakukan mereka tetap akan selalu terhubung walaupun jarak memisahkan mereka sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~ ~ END ~ ~

Gyaaaa hallo! Saya share ff baru tapi cuma drabble aja.. wkwkw gajee bgt kan, pendek bgt pula ._. karena sy bingung mau kasih judul apaan jadi gak ada judulnya.. ini cuma ff selingan yg sy buat di saat ide mendadak muncul pas melihat moment dua cowo yang romantis bgt . :v .. jgn lupa reviewnya dan maaf juga kalau banyaak typo(s) :D


End file.
